


ОДНА ГОЛОВА ХОРОШО, А ДВЕ ТАКИ ЛУЧШЕ!

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ОДНА ГОЛОВА ХОРОШО, А ДВЕ ТАКИ ЛУЧШЕ!

 — Ты хотела от меня избавиться! — Эмма сердито уставилась на мэра.

— Да, — говорит Регина без всякого выражения, совершенно равнодушным тоном. — Ты оказалась очень большой занозой в заднице, мисс Свон. До тебя всё было просто отлично, но стоило тебе появиться в моей жизни и всё пошло наперекосяк.

Эмма прищуривается:  
— Тут не только это… Не только твоя ревность из-за Генри. Из-за того, что он стал отдаляться от тебя.

Регина сидит уставившись в какую-то точку на стене над головой Свон — так проще не смотреть шерифу и биологической мамочке Генри в глаза:  
— Ты оказалась первым человеком, который воевал со мной на равных. Меня ненавидели, меня боялись, но ты первая, что не испытывает ко мне страха.

— Особой ненависти, как ни странно, тоже, — кивает Эмма.

— Настоящий соперник. Наши силы примерно равны. И при этом я знаю, что ты не совершишь подлость, не ударишь мне в спину.

— В отличие от тебя, — Эмма сердито тычет пальцем в пресловутую тарелку с тартом.

— Ты хотела отравить маму, мама! — Генри, насупившись, сидит скрестив руки на груди. Регина успела в последний момент остановить сына и Эмма вынудила мэра признаться в преступном намерении. Нетронутое орудие преступления стоит на столе и так благоухает, что все, даже Регина, глотают слюнки и стараются не смотреть на тарелку с лакомством.

— Что ты хотел от Злой Королевы, сын? — Регина, с ехидной усмешкой, разводит руками.

— Только вот с какого хуя, я так и не поняла… — задумчиво тянет Свон.

— Эмма!

— Мама!

— В смысле? — хмурится Регина.

— Я и так собиралась свалить из города. Какой смысл скармливать мне этот чёртов пирог с ядом? — Эмма поднимается со стула и очень осторожно стряхивает одуряюще пахнущий пирог с тарелки в мусорное ведро. — Какой в этом смысл? Ты хотела избавиться от меня, а я и так собиралась сама избавить тебя от моего назойливого присутствия.

— Ну… Ты могла опять вернуться…

— Зачем? Ради чего?

Регина надувает щёки, выдыхает и разводит руками. Действительно — зачем? Но она сама хотела бы понять — словно что-то подталкивало. Она была реально сама не своя — куда пропала холодная голова, здравый смысл?

— Я уже пыталась смыться. Отвертеться от своих обязанностей шерифа и забыть про это ваше грёбаное Проклятие и ваш «милый» городок. Но мне не дали, — Эмма задумчиво покусывает ноготь. Регина морщится — надо бы отучить Свон от этой привычки. «Собираешься воспитывать Эмму?». — Это всё ваша трёклятая магия. Она вертит всеми нами, как хочет, сделала нас пешками в своей игре… — Эмма решительно подскакивает со стула. — Я всё равно уеду! Хватит с меня. Слишком долго кто-то посторонний решал за меня как мне жить. Я только почувствовала вкус свободы и меня опять, против воли, втягивают в дурацкую игру. Не объясняя правил и не сильно интересуясь хочу ли я этого.

— Может поцелуетесь? — Генри с ехидной улыбкой смотрит на Эмму, которая стала бордовой (Руби бы оценила оттенок) и на приподнявшую бровь Регину. — Я имел ввиду на прощание. В щёчку. По дружески. А, мамочки? И я очень надеюсь на то, что смогу приезжать к маме Эмме в гости, в Бостон. Я же тогда почти не видел города… Только в окно автобуса, а потом такси.

Эмма только хмыкает и пожимает плечами — ничего страшного же не случится. Регина встаёт со своего места и подходит ближе. Губы блондинки осторожно касаются щеки брюнетки.

— Не бойся, я не ядовита, — фыркает Регина. Её губы касаются щеки Эммы и…

Генри несколько секунд пытается проморгаться и трёт кулаками глаза. Десятилетний малыш, впервые в жизни, падает в обморок.

— Малыш!

— Пацан!

Голос Эммы раздаётся у самого уха Миллс. Ненормально близко и светлые, плохо расчёсанные лохмы касаются щеки. Регина поворачивает голову:

— Какого чёрта?!

…

Прозрачная, почти невидимая волна, мерцающего всеми цветами радуги, света прокатывается через весь город. Люди на улицах, в домах, на больничных койках застыли на какие-то мгновения, удивлённые и озадаченные, а следом…

На улицах Сторибрука, и прежде знакомые и раньше незнакомые люди кидаются друг к другу на шею, обнимают, расцеловывают… Белоснежка обнимает Дэвида, который на счастье обоих не успел покинуть город и у них выходит одновременно:  
— Эмма!

…

Снежка первая влетает на кухню в лофте и первой, кого она, к своему немалому удивлению, видит это Регина. Стоит у стола. Генри со стаканом в дрожащей руке, жадно глотает воду и таращится при этом на мать так, словно в первый раз увидел.

— Регина, где моя дочь?!

Миллс поворачивается всем корпусом к вошедшей.

— Привет, мама!

До Дэвида, который вбежал в лофт вслед за женой, первого доходит, ЧТО он перед собой видит. Поэтому он и валится сразу на пол, словно куль муки. Снежка следом.

— В этом доме есть нашатырь? — спрашивает Регина.

— Вроде где-то был, — Эмма поворачивает голову и их носы почти соприкасаются. — Я поищу.

— МЫ поищем.

Генри начинает икать.

…

— И что, собственно, произошло? — Мэри Маргарет жадно глотает воду. Дэвид молча икает. Генри, кажется даже не моргает — так и сидит не сводя взгляда с матерей. Точнее с матери. Два в одном.

— Поцелуй Истинной любви, — говорит правая голова — Миллс.

— Чего?! — спрашивает левая голова — Эмма.

— Того. Любовь самая сильная магия во всех мирах. Поцелуй Истинной любви способен разрушить самое сильное заклятие. Спроси у своих мамочки с папочкой. Они подтвердят.

— Да, — Мэри Маргарет тоже пьёт воду, хотя сейчас предпочла чего покрепче и побольше. — Сонное Заклятие. Ты же помнишь, как происходило во всем известной сказке, Эмма? Принц целует Белоснежку и она поднимается из гроба.

— Моя мама зомби, — констатирует Эмма. Регина тихо хихикает.

Дэвид только кивает. И продолжает икать.

— Ну, а это? — левая рука тычет пальцем в сторону Регины. Эмма вопросительно хмурит брови.

— Это я! — фыркает Миллс. — Подозреваю, Свон, что я не хотела с тобой расставаться сильней чем думала или эта чёртова магия не захотела, чтобы ты покинула город.

— А я очень хотел, чтобы вы научились ладить друг с другом и всё делать вместе… — Генри виновато опускает глаза. — Очень сильно хотел… Простите, мамы…

— Но ты не маг! — Эмма таращится на сына. — Или всё таки…?

— Ты Спаситель и Светлый маг, Свон, — указательный палец левой руки назидательно поднимается вверх. — Может наш сын унаследовал способности от тебя.

— Короче, ты моя Истинная любовь, Миллс. Но мне надо срочно в участок, а тебе, как я понимаю, в мэрию. Не можем же мы разорваться!

— Я… могу пока стать помощником шерифа, — у Дэвида не прошла икота, но прорезался голос. — Надеюсь, что вы, в конце концов, разделитесь и всё станет, как раньше.

— Значит я в мэрию, — Регина косится на ехидно улыбающуюся Эмму и поправляет себя. — Мы в мэрию. И я согласна — у Дэвида должно неплохо получиться. Тем более, что для нашего Лероя-Ворчуна он таки боевой командир. Был в недавнем прошлом.

— Кто поведёт? — Эмма продолжает ехидно улыбаться.

— Я.

…

— И ты так КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ?! — Эмма в шоке смотрит на Регину. Они возвращаются домой. Во время ланча появление мэра и шерифа в новом обличье произвело в кафе настоящий фурор. Лерой не донёс блинчик до рта и Эмма думала, что у гнома глаза лопнут. Чихун на несколько часов прекратил чихать — его личный рекорд. Руби хлопала ресницами и ртом десять минут кряду словно свежевыловленная рыба на прилавке и Бабуле пришлось отпаивать внучку виски с водой. Арчи и Понго смотрели на шерифа и мэра (два в одном) с одинаковым выражением лица и морды — глубокий шок. Но Эмма думала в это время о другом и почти не обращала внимания на выпученные глаза посетителей кафе — она в первый раз видела Регину такой — капитан корабля, что ведёт свою шхуну сквозь шторм, куча дел, звонки, груда бумаг и кофе — чашка за чашкой. Без молока и сахара. Помощница тоже какое-то время таращилась на шефа, но быстро пришла в себя — проработаешь столько лет рядом с колдуньей и закалишь нервы и характер.

— Да. Город это очень хлопотное дело, беспокойное хозяйство.

Эмма оказалась в очень необычном положении — от неё осталась одна голова. Руки, на данный момент, принадлежали Регине. Эмме оставалось только думать о чём то своём. Даже в электронные игры не поиграешь.

— А я думала, что это у меня работа хлопотная…

— Всё познаётся в сравнении, Свон. Что ты делаешь?

Эмма смущённо краснеет:  
— Я думала, что всё произошло из-за нашего поцелуя и вдруг…

Регина качает головой:  
— Тут ещё и Генри подкузьмил. Его желание, чтобы мы научились ладить друг с другом и были способны тесно сотрудничать не последнюю роль сыграло. Так что одними поцелуйчиками дело не поправишь.

…

— Ты всегда поднимаешься так рано, Миллс? — ворчит Эмма. Она бы ещё повалялась в тёплой постели, но… Тело у них теперь одно и Эмма таращилась на него во все глаза, когда Регина переодевалась (бросили монетку и выпал особняк — Эмма не протестовала — Дэвид никак не мог унять икоту и вытаращенные глаза отца, Свон порядком надоели). Но так и не смогла понять на кого оно, тело, больше похоже. Вот сейчас это самое тело поднялось с ложа и Регина направилась в ванную.

— Всегда, Свон. Пробежка, приготовить завтрак и отправить нашего сына в школу. Потом на службу. И так каждый день.

Эмма прислушивалась к ощущениям. Это было довольно забавно. Руки Регины, но Эмма тоже всё чувствовала. И это было не только её тело, но…

— Вот если бы ты занялась сексом, Регина, а оргазм мы бы почувствовали одновременно. Интересный был бы опыт…

Щёки Регины слегка порозовели:  
— Я пока воздержусь от подобных экспериментов, Свон.

— Тебе даже не любопытно?

Регина предпочла промолчать.

…

Утренняя прохлада. Тишина. Регина бежала так ровно, не сбавляя темпа, её дыхание не сбивалось, что Эмма закрыла глаза и умудрилась задремать, склонив свою голову к голове Регины. Окончательно проснулась уже в ванной. Обе головы мылила Регина.

— Ты какой шампунь предпочитаешь, Свон?

— На ваше усмотрение, Миллс. Главное, чтобы глаза не ело.

— Не знала, что ты такая неженка, Свон, — фыркает Регина.

Но её очень дорогой шампунь не ест глаза. Эмма давно уже поняла, что мэр обожает комфорт. И покупает всё лучшее. Миллс любит себя и балует. И любит Генри, ИХ сына. Эмма с интересом наблюдает, как их общие с Региной руки готовят завтрак. Раскатывают тесто, нарезают яблоки. Регина, по просьбе Свон, отрезала ломтик и съела его сама.

— Ну что, убедилась, Свон? Не отравлено. ТО САМОЕ яблоко пришлось добыть из прошлого. Это им я отравила твою матушку Белоснежку.

Эмма чувствует, как ёкает от нежности их общее сердце, когда Регина видит Генри.

— Привет, милый.

— С добрым утром, пацан.

— С добрым, — Генри выглядит недовольным. — А я так надеялся, что это был только страшный сон… Я проснусь и всё будет, как раньше.

— Ну, извини, малыш, — ухмыляется Эмма. — Теперь это надолго. Две мамы по цене одной.

…

Сквозь окна школьного автобуса на них троих (двоих?) пялились открыв рты и распахнув глаза все. Включая водителя. Эмма думала, что Миллс отправится в мэрию, но Регина решительно развернулась и направилась в совсем другую сторону.

— Куда ты… мы, Миллс?

— К Голду. Надо было ещё раньше заглянуть, но… У нас с Тёмным очень непростые отношения.

— Догадываюсь, — говорит Эмма. — Общалась с такими — вроде связаны общими делами, но спиной к такому лучше не оборачиваться.

— Вот-вот.

…

— Белль! — Регина улыбается, но как-то напряжённо. — Наш Тёмный таки вернул тебя, свою любимую служаночку?

— Не изображай из себя большую сволочь, чем ты есть на самом деле, Ваше Величество, — невысокая брюнетка совершенно спокойно смотрит Регине прямо в глаза. — Думаешь спрятать свою боль за браваду и сарказм? Тебе не идёт цинизм. Здравствуйте, шериф. Я вас не сразу заметила.

Эмма хихикает. На лице Голда, который как раз вошёл в лавку из-за занавески, что отделяла задние комнаты от основного помещения, и мускул не дрогнул, но глазки заискрились смехом.

— Рад вас видеть, дамы.

— Что вы думаете об этом, мистер Голд? — спрашивает Эмма, пока Тёмный обходит вокруг оглядывая мэра с шерифом с ног до головы. Потом молча уходит за прилавок, достаёт из ящичка Ловец Снов и возвращается.

— А теперь постойте спокойно, леди.

Несколько минут Голд водит Ловцом вдоль общего тела Свон и Миллс. Недоумённо хмурится.

— Странно. Но в этом мире у меня и у Ловца слишком мало магии…

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы мы сделали? — вздыхает Миллс.

…

Эмма не думала, что ей придётся увидеть и услышать, как хохочет настоящий дракон. До икоты и счастливых слёз. Не прекращая хохотать дракон превращается в высокую блондинку, которая, всхлипывая от смеха, с трудом стоит на ногах, вцепившись в посох:  
— Ой, не могу! Никогда такого не видела!

— Рада была тебя порадовать, — сухо и холодно говорит Регина. — Но нам пора.

— Простите, — Малефисент вытирает глаза. — Кто вы, леди?

— Эмма, Эмма Свон. Не по своей воле, а по соизволению вашей треклятой магии, оказалась в таком положении.

…

Улицы Сторибрука заполняют клубы сиреневого тумана. Он быстро тает, а Эмме звонить отец, ныне исполняющий обязанности помощника шерифа:  
— Что это было, дочь?

— Магия вернулась в Сторибрук, папа.

— Голд…

— Он самый.

…

Голд опять водит Ловцом Снов, словно металлоискателем в аэропорту, вдоль тела Эммы и Регины.

— Хм. Очень странно…

Регина хмурится:  
— Что такое?

Эмма чувствует, как сердце сжимается от тревоги. И это не только её, Эммы, беспокойство — это Регина. Мэр, как оказалось, хорошо умеет скрывать испытываемые эмоции — все бури проходят внутри, незаметно для свидетелей. Снаружи полный штиль. Миллс могла бы зарабатывать игрой в покер хорошие деньги.

— Кровная магия.

— Генри…

Эмма смотрит на Миллс округлив глаза — та почти в ужасе. Эмма проглатывает противный комок в горле:  
— Что с Генри?

Регина молча переваривает информацию, а Голд отмахивается:  
— Потом обо всём поговорим. В самом начале надо решить эту маленькую проблему. И решить её можете только вы.

— Когда мы научимся держаться вместе, — обречённо вздыхает Эмма.

— Именно.

…

— Так что с Генри?

От Эммы теперь не спрятаться и Регина вынуждена отвечать:  
— Голд узнал магию. Так как кроме родного сына у Тёмного не осталось родственников, а магию Генри мог унаследовать только от самого Голда или от Бэйла…

— То я встречалась с сыном Тёмного и Генри его внук?! — Эмма плюхается на стул. Регина временно отошла от управления общим телом. — Охуеть!

…

— Генри, у нас для тебя есть одна странная новость, — Регина старательно растягивает губы в улыбке. — Ты присядь.

— Вы останетесь вместе навсегда?

— Нет, — Эмма так энергично мотает головой, что задевает прядью волос нос Регины и та звонко чихает. — Эта проблема в стадии разрешения.

— Мистер Голд твой дедушка, — Регина ерошит сыну чёлку. — Такие вот пироги…

— Всё страньше и страньше… — мрачно комментирует Генри.

— Твой дедушка Тёмный маг и ты сын мага Светлого, — ухмыляется Эмма. — Ничего себе пельмешек получился, а?

…

Этим утром Эмма поняла, что они обе начали смешиваться в одном теле — Регина резала яблоки и Эмма левой рукой помогала Миллс. Она стала предугадывать то, что собиралась сделать Регина, Эмма проснулась за пару секунд до писка будильника. Регина начинала фразу, а Эмма заканчивала. Даже интонации стали похожи. И к кофе без молока и сахара Свон привыкла. В кафе Бабули на них всё ещё таращились, но заметно меньше. Хотя Руби даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда Регина и Эмма переспросили хором:  
— Что?

…

— Кто этот урод, Свон? — Регина, бледная от ярости, кусала губы и Эмма чувствовала эту боль от острых зубов Миллс. Отдалённо, как эхо, но чувствовала.

— Один из тех, кого я однажды крепко прихватила. Видно сильно обиделся на меня.

— Если с головы Генри упадёт хоть волос…

— Я этому подонку самому голову с плеч сниму.

— МЫ снимем. Вместе.

…

— Будь… будьте осторожны, — Майкл ещё не пришёл в себя. Не каждый день такое увидишь.

— Не волнуйся, — мрачно ухмыляется Свон. — Будем.

— Думаю, что это ему следует быть поосторожней, — Регина раздувает от ярости ноздри.

…

— Как вижу, Свон, ты пришла не одна, а я же просил, — криво усмехнулся толстяк.

— Ну, видишь ли, Джек, — Эмма задумчиво посмотрела на старого знакомца. — Мы с подругой теперь везде ходим парой.

— Где Генри? — просвистела-прошипела Регина.

— В самом начале мы побеседуем. Ты принесла то, о чём я тебя просил, Свон? И без фокусов.

— Прежде Генри, а потом твои клятые бумаги, Джек.

Распахивается дверь. Генри. Сидит на стуле. Рядом возвышается настоящий человек-гора. Громила широко улыбается и захлопывает дверь. Регина сжимает зубы и Эмма чувствует переполняющую Миллс ярость. Эмма косит глазом — спокойное бледное лицо Регины уже ничего не выражает. Эмма кладёт на стол папку. Джек открывает её.

— Прекрасно. Ну, а теперь…

Что теперь так и остаётся неизвестным. Из-за двери в маленькую комнатку раздаётся пронзительный вопль. И кричит не Генри.

— Какого… — Джек тянется за пистолетом, но не успевает ничего сделать. Левая рука Эммы поднимается в воздух и сдвоенная фиолетово-золотая молния бьёт бандита в грудь. Распахивается дверь и Генри влетает в объятия матери. Эмма с трудом сдерживается - её чуть не стошнило, то, что осталось от громилы равномерно размазало по стенам комнаты и тёмной грудой лежит в углу.

Дверь в кабинет распахивается. Малефисент. И Майкл, который раскрыв рот оглядывается. Главарь одной из самых опасных банд штата лежит у своего обширного кресла и сейчас похож на хорошо прожаренный бифштекс.

— Я теперь понимаю, Свон, почему ты просила, чтобы никого из моих людей, никаких посторонних. Снаружи просто пекло. Дракон в качестве поддержки с воздуха?

— Я прихватила с собой тяжёлую артиллерию. И думаю, что не зря.

— Пошли, — командует Майкл.

Малефисент снова взмывает в воздух и, когда все оказываются на приличном расстоянии от здания, даёт себе волю — гигантский костёр и если в здании или возле был кто-то из банды… Хоронить уже нечего.

— Как ты, малыш?

Вспышка и, когда зрение возвращается Генри видит, что теперь его обнимают четыре руки.

…

— Почему?

— Потому, что спасая Генри мы действовали, как единое целое. Как команда, Свон. Полностью доверяя друг другу. Объединились и душой и телом.

Эмма с ехидной и, одновременно мечтательной, улыбкой смотрит на Миллс:  
— Жалко, что мы так и не проверили, как это было бы…

Регина фыркает:  
— Думаешь, я не почувствовала руку у себя между ног той же ночью? Я была, конечно, сильно уставшей после долгого и хлопотного дня, но не могла не почувствовать, как ты…

— Ну и как?

— Неплохо. И это была определённо ТВОЯ рука. И я рада, что наконец вернулась в своё тело и всё под моим контролем.

— И всё равно мне кажется, что я могу легко почувствовать тебя. Не знаю, как объяснить… Твои эмоции, даже твои мысли. Предугадываю. Мы с тобой на одной волне.

Регина смотрит на Эмму серьёзным, даже тяжёлым, взглядом:  
— Потому, что мы родственные души, Свон. В мире магии это не просто красивое словосочетание. Мы навеки связаны. Наши магии. Действуя, как единое целое, можем горы свернуть.

— Горы это ладно, а вот вставать в такую рань, как ты я ещё не скоро научусь.

— Научишься, Свон. Когда-нибудь. Нет ничего невозможного.


End file.
